Snow White
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Marlin X Dory. This is a request for KLB. Today the kids and the adults are putting on the play of Snow White. A few things are tweaked and there is even a new friend for the kids. How does the play go? Enjoy :) PS. thank you KLB for letting me use his OC in the play.


Finally the kids are excited for a classic play, not as classic as Shakespeare's plays but classic in a different sense. They are doing Snow White today, with Dory as Snow, Deb as the Evil Queen, Peach as the Mirror, Hank as the huntsman, Marlin as the prince, Nemo as Doc, Tad as Grumpy, Sheldon as Sneezy, Pearl is Happy, Squirt is bashful, Kathy is sleepy, and a blue fish named Eric is Dopey. Also as the kids, being as young as they are, has short attention spans, the play has a few changes including Destiny as Snow White's best friend and Bailey is the messenger for the Evil Queen.

Dory comes on stage singing as she works and Deb is in the balcony with Peach on the wall. While the messenger talks the casts does their parts to help the play move along.

"Welcome to Snow White everyone, I am the messenger. However right now we have a small intro. Snow White over there is doing her chores,even though she is the princess. She does every chore with a smile on her beautiful face. However, her heart is the most beautiful of all. Which the Evil Queen looking on to her step-daughter doing the work with her best friend. A prince enters and sings with Snow White frightening her." says Bailey

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to scare you." says Marlin

"Snow, we should go inside your mother will be cross if we don't get the work done. Come on let's go." says Destiny

"Yes I know. *to the prince* Oh you didn't I just, should be going now I mean, you are a stranger after all and I have a lot of work to do." says Dory

"She goes inside after letting the Prince know her name, she disappears inside with her best friend to help finish the chores even though her friend doesn't have too. The Evil Queen gets bored watching the boy looking for a way to coax the princess out turns to her magic mirror." says

He disappears for now, he will be back later.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" asks Deb

"A las a fair maiden I see, rags can not hide her gentle grace, a las she is more fair than thee." says Peach

"Reveal her name!" demands Deb

"Lips as red as the rose, hair black as ebony, skin as white as snow." says Peach

Now the kids know Dory doesn't look like this but that is where imagination comes into play.

"Snow White!" says Deb "I shall get rid of that girl once and for all! "

She leaves and forces someone to get the Huntsman. The stage is changed around quickly and Deb sits on a made thrown and fixes her crown making it part of the scene, the messenger comes in with the huntsman.

"The huntsman your majesty." says Bailey

He swims off quickly.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you my queen. How can I help you?" asks Hank

"I want you to take this box with a golden heart in it, take Snow white and kill her. Bring her heart back in this box!" demands Deb

" The Princess?! Your majesty I can-" starts Hank

"You will or you can join her!" says Deb

"Sigh. Yes your majesty." says Hank

"I won't let you!" says Destiny

She goes to swim off to warn Snow White of the evils her step-mother plans to do.

"Guards! Capture her for treason and send her to the dungeon! As for you huntsman go! And speak a word to no one!" says Deb

Some fish come and take Destiny away, the curtains close and open up to show the innocent Snow White with the huntsman. Snow White goes to pick some flowers and while her back is turned, he goes to stab her.

"I can't do it!" says Hank, tossing the dagger down

He quickly takes Snow White's fins and fills her in on the Queen's' evil wants.

"Run and never come back!" says Hank "Please Princess it is for your own good! I will do what I can to make sure your best friend isn't harmed."

Snow White doesn't have time to say anything, she nods glad that her best friend is safe running into the woods, she comes across a cottage and goes inside.

"Well what a quaint little cottage, well it needs dusting but I should clean it up. Maybe they will be so thankful they will let me stay!" says Dory

Bailey comes on stage as the messenger again, he's nervous as he has more lines this time than he has in the past plays.

"So that is what she does until she falls asleep in the room where she finds seven beds for seven dwarfs, but she is too tired to mind." says Bailey

The dwarfs come on stage, since Eric and Bashful doesn't have lines, really, they do most of the dancing on the way home. When they come home they discover the house is clean and broken into.

"Alright boys, there is only one way out and it seems the person is still here." says Nemo

"What do we do, Doc?" asks Pearl

"Well, Happy we uh.." starts Nemo

"Get rid of them the hard way!" says Tad

"Now now Grumpy don't be that way. We only result to violence as a last result." says Nemo

Tad humphs but does follow everyone else, they go in the room and find the "giant" asleep in the bed.

"That's not only a giant that's a girl!" exclaims Kathy, with a yawn

"A girl?!" says the others

"Well who cares if she's a girl! Kick her out!" says Tad

"Wait. We should hear her out. Don't wake her now." says Pearl

"Happy's right there has to be a reason she is here." says Nemo

"Alright alright, but I bet it's no good!" says Tad

"Shh! Everyone!" says Nemo

They shut up quick but Sneezy sneezes loud having Snow White wake up.

"Now the dwarfs listened to her story and let her stay as their mother of sorts even though it takes a while for Grumpy to warm up to Snow, they all like her. So they let her hide out from the queen for several days. What about the huntsman and the queen? Well, the huntsman gives her a pig's heart three days later. The queen didn't mind waiting as that meant that he was just hiding the evidence, well as she thought was happening." says Bailey

The set changes to the Evil Queen's chambers with the magic mirror.

"Magic Mirror on the wall, who now is the fairest of them all?" asks Deb

"Over the seven chill hills beyond the seventh wall in the cottage of the seven dwarves. Where Snow White is fairest of them all" says Peach

"Snow White lies dead in the forest, the huntsman has brought me proof, behold her heart." says Deb

"Snow White still lives the fairest in the land, that is a heart of a pig you hold in your hand." says Peach

"The heart of a pig! Then I have been tricked!" says Deb

She runs down to the basement, with her crows where she turns herself into an old woman and makes a poison apple where only true love's kiss can break the spell.

"She has no true love so she will lie dead for sure! And I will be the fairest of them all in my true form of course." says Deb

She cackles and goes into the forests and finds Snow White cleaning happily like always.

"Hello deary" says Deb, sounding like an old women

Snow White jumps and turns to the Evil Queen, not knowing she is the Evil Queen.

"Hello, do come in miss." says Dory

She lets in the Evil Queen and puts her basket down.

"Oh thank you, kind lady. I just need a moment than I will be on my way. To repay you for your kindness would you like an apple? A shiny apple." says Deb

She shows Snow White the poisoned apple.

"Oh..well it does look good." says Dory, taking the apple

"There you go but it isn't an ordinary apple." says Deb

"It's not?" asks Dory

"No it's a wishing apple, take a bite and make a wish and all your dreams come true!" says Deb

"No! Don't Snow! Don't eat the apple!" says the kids

Deb turns to the kids glaring at them.

"Hush! Let the child dream and wish!" says Deb

She turns back to Snow White.

"Well.. wishes are good." says Dory

She makes a wish for the dwarves and takes a bite.

"Oh I feel so funny." says Dory

She coughs and falls to the floor, asleep and the apple rolls out of her hand. The evil queen cackles more and runs off stage, the scene changes to the men working.

"Guys! Guys!" says the kids to the dwarfs

"Huh what is it? You guys shouldn't be in here it's dangerous for children." says Nemo

"Snow White! She is in danger!" calls the kids

"Snow White in danger?! Who is harming her!" says Tad

The audience exclaims what happened, and the dwarves go after the evil queen up to a cliff where she falls to her death.

"The Evil Queen dies not knowing that true beauty is from the inside out." says Bailey

He leaves the stage to never return again, with the play's message for the kids to find out later. The curtains close again and open to find Snow white asleep in her coffin made of gold and the dwarves weeping over the princess with Snow White's best friend who was bailed out of the dungeon. Word spreads far and wide of the princess who sleeps in the golden coffin, the prince comes and the dwarves move out of his way.

"The rumors run true." says Marlin

He lifts the coffin lid with help, he kisses her on the lips. It takes a minute for Snow White to open her eyes. When she does everyone cheers as she smiles at Marlin, Marlin smiles scoops her up and off the two love fish go off. The kids stand up and cheer on the new couple.

The End


End file.
